My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,817 discloses a surgical instrument which can be easily held in the hand for use in performing delicate surgery. The disclosed instrument is capable of providing enhanced control as compared with other surgical instruments of the same general type. It includes an elongate handle portion including first and second laterally opposing members which are pivotable with respect to each other, an end effector having opposing jaws which are movable with respect to each other, with at least one of the laterally opposing members being operably connected to the movable jaw to effect movement of the opposing jaws with respect to each other when the laterally opposing members are pivoted with respect to each other, and a resilient member operably biasing the laterally opposing members away from each other.